


Let Me Prove It To You

by music_islife



Series: Wicked Ethan [2]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gore, Insanity, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Tourture, mutalation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_islife/pseuds/music_islife
Summary: Ethan is done with everyone's jokes. Mark wants to prove that he's sorry.





	Let Me Prove It To You

Let Me Prove It To You.

 

I walk into the office to see Ethan standing over an unconscious Tyler, his face bloodied and bruised. I let out a gasp, which causes Ethan to turn around and see me. He seemed frightened.  
"Mark I'm so glad you're here, Tyler, he attacked me, I-I didn't know what to do, he just snapped-" the younger man was near tears, he looked so small and helpless. My immediate reaction was to comfort him, going to him and hugging him, trying not to look at the unconscious man on the ground. I didn't think about how Tyler was bigger and stronger than Ethan was. I didn't think about the fact that Ethan couldn't have overpowered Tyler. I didn't think about the blood I could feel on Ethan's hands, seeping through my shirt. I just stood there and held him, like an idiot.  
"I-I thought he was, he was trying to kill me, M-Mark..." he sounded so broken, whispering and crying into my shirt.  
"It's gonna be okay, we're going to figure this out okay?" I pulled back and looked at him, not really noticing how his eyes were dull, there was no humanity in those eyes. But I ignored it, opting to turn around and grab my phone off of the table in the hall.  
"We need to call the police, and the-" there was a shooting pain in my neck, followed by cold, cold seeping everywhere. My knees buckled beneath me, and I half fell half turned in time to see Ethan step away before my vision faded to black.

The first thing i noticed when I woke up was the headache, as though a hammer was pounding against the back of my eyes. The next thing I noticed was that I was tied to a chair in the basement, my feet and arms shackled to the chair with no room for me to move. The third and most important thing I noticed was Tyler sitting across from me in much the same state, but he was gagged and much bloodier than I.  
"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to wake up!" I flinched at the voice, before looking at the man sitting a bit away from the two of us. Tyler had the same reaction, but it looked as though he flinched in fear rather than pain.  
"Ethan, what's going on-"  
"Oh, shUT UP!" he screamed, moving to stand beside me and pull my head back by my hair with surprising speed and strength.  
"You really do talk to much, Mark, you know that? Someone should really teach you a lesson about talking out of turn. Don't you think so, Tyler?" He turned and looked at the man in question, causing him to turn his head back and away, shutting his eyes tightly and shaking his head no.  
"Aw, come on Tyler, aren't you gonna say something? You were so talkative before, what happened? Did my lessons finally get through?" Here Ethan relinquished his hold on me, instead walking to Tyler's side and pulling the bloody gag out of his mouth.  
"Open up Tyler, let's show Mark your lessons, hmm?" He said this in an almost sing song voice, before using his thumb to force open Tyler's mouth, revealing a cut tongue and missing teeth amongst bloody gums.  
"Aww, such a pretty smile, don't you think so Mark?" He turned and looked at me, thumb still in Tyler's mouth, forcing his head to move like a limp doll. Suddenly, Tyler gagged and vomited onto the floor and Ethan's hand. Ethan turned to Tyler, outraged and slammed his head back before slapping him in the face.  
"Looked what you did, you fucking puked all over me!" He grabbed a small knife from a table nearby and slammed it into Tyler's leg, making the bloodied man scream. "Stop it, leave him alone!" I was shocked at the force behind my words, but Ethan seemed unfazed. He simply yanked the knife out of Tyler's leg and came to stand in front of me, looming over me threateningly.  
"Did I say that you could talk?" His voice was quiet, but it had a sharp edge to it, like a storm just waiting to break. I said nothing, just looked him in the eye. His face contorted with rage and he held the knife threateningly close to my eye.  
"You need to learn to respect your superiors, Mark." With these deceptively calm words, he began tracing the bottom of my eye with the blade, applying enough pressure to break the skin but not enough to go all the way through. I screamed through my teeth, which only served to make him madder. He took the knife and cut my lower lip in half, blood gushing from the wound. I groaned in pain, but otherwise stayed silent.  
"Aren't you a fast learner? Barely made any noise that time. Maybe I won't have to gag you after all." He stood up and went somewhere else in the room, and I turned my attention to the to the semi conscious Tyler. His eyes flicked to my right arm cuff and then back to my gaze. I quickly understood and twisted my wrist around to feel the underside of the arm of the chair, and discovered that a screw was loose enough that I could twist it out. I did so and held the screw in my now somewhat free hand, waiting for Ethan to come back so I could play out my attack. I only had one shot, I couldn't wast it. Ethan came to put the knife back on the table, and I decided on a plan.  
"E-Ethan.." I say in a low voice, "Ethan I'm sorry.." my speech was a bit slurred due to my split lip, but he still understood me. He turned around to face me and put a hand on the side of my face, angling my head to look up at him  
"It's okay Mark, I forgive you. You didn't know better is all, you were scared." He smiled down at me and squatted down to my level, and if his face didn't have blood on it, he would have appeared kind.  
"I'm sorry about your lip Mark, want me to kiss it better for you?" Bingo. That's my opening. I look at him in a way that I hope is pathetic and longing, and it seems to work as he leans in closer to me so that our lips almost touch. I get ready to raise my hand with the screw pointing at his neck.  
"Oh Mark," he says in a somewhat breathless voice. Suddenly he looks me dead in the eyes, reaching behind him to grab my arm and twist it around, sitting back on his heels. "Did you honestly think I was that stupid?" He's laughing at me now all the while twisting my arm until it snaps. I open my mouth in a silent scream before I pass out.

I wake up to a plate hitting the metal table that was moved to sit in between me and Tyler.  
"Wakey wakey sleepy heads, its dinner time!" Ethan is holding a piece of meat to my lips and I don't hesitate before I eat it. It feels like we've been down here for months, but it must have just been weeks. Everyday, Ethan comes down here with a plate of this meat. If we eat it without questions, he leaves us alone. But if we refuse to eat or if we talk then he gets angry and carves patterns and words into our skin. Many places on my arms feel infected, and Tyler's right arm has been oozing pus for the past few days.  
"I have a treat for you Markimoo. I'm sure you're gonna love it!" Ethan stands in front of me, and I look at his chest. I learned a while ago not to look him in the eyes, his 'lessons' still healing and making it hard for me to see. He tells me to close my eyes, and I do. He puts something around my neck and buckles it together before stepping back to admire his work.  
"Well aren't you just the cutest!" I open my eyes to see Tyler looking at the thing on my neck in a mixture of horror and grief. Ethan holds a mirror in front of me so I can see what he's done.  
It was a collar.  
"No.. no no no no no no NO NO NO NO! What did you do to her?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHICA!?!" I was screaming, I could feel my throat going raw, but I didn't care. All I cared about was my poor baby Chica. And that fucking monster, he just laughed.  
"Eat up, Mark." His voice was cold, and it clicked. I realized what he had done. I understood what had happened to my poor Chica, my poor baby. I felt sick, and began vomiting until I could do nothing but dry heave. I don't eat since, but he doesn't care.

The next time he comes downstairs, he's drunk.  
Tyler notices first, and nudges me with his foot to get my attention. We both have the same idea. Escape. I can see that he's left the door open, and as he stumbles down the stairs, giggling at himself, I'm certain that this will be easier than we thought.  
"We're celebrating tonight, boys!" He manages to lift two half full bottles of whiskey in the air before falling into a giggling fit. He pulls out three glasses from somewhere and fills them, putting one beside mine and Tyler's cuffed hands and taking one him self.  
"Do you want to know why we're celebrating?" We stay silent, not moving, not speaking, just watching.  
"Well!?" he screams at us, and the two of us nodded our heads quickly, still afraid to speak but equally afraid of his anger.  
"I hit 50 million subs last night! Yay!" He acts like a child, shaking his hands in the air. He leans over and holds Tyler's shot glass to the mans lips, and he drinks it eagerly. We haven't had anything to drink for possibly months, so I understand. But the grimace on his face tells me how much it hurts the sores in his mouth. Ethan holds the drink to my mouth, but I don't dare take a sip. He does realize that this would kill me, right?  
"Open up Markipoo, time to take your medicine!" He's talking in that sing song voice again, but I know better than to trust him. I look at the ground and keep my mouth firmly shut.  
"I said open your damn mouth!" He forces my head back and uses his thumb to pry my mouth open, stretching my jaw so wide that it aches. He pours the drink in my mouth, and pushes his thumb farther back, making my throat open and forcing me to drink, making me gag and choke. He lets go of me and wipes his hand on his pants.  
"See, not so hard, was it?" He sits down and downs another glass.  
"You know what else? They called off the search for crazy Tyler! The guy who kidnapped the YouTube 'God' Markiplier. Isn't it a tragedy?" He plays sad before bursting into laughter.  
"Do you know what that means?" He pauses, before picking up again with a smile, "It means that no ones going to save you! You're with me forever and ever now! And don't worry, your girlfriends moved on a few months ago. No one cares to find you anymore." His smile has turned sinister, and he stands up and walks somewhere else. I look over at Tyler, and it's clear that neither of us feel like escaping.

He's been nicer to me. He's been letting all his anger and rage out on Tyler, and all that I've had to do is sit and watch. I didn't know how to feel, a large part of me was hurting, hating to see my friend be mutilated with knives and wire. His fingers would be sliced open, and designs would be carved into his leg. Another part of me, a bigger part than I would like to admit, was thankful to Ethan. Deep down, I was glad it was Tyler and not me. That part of me gets bigger and bigger every passing day, and that terrifies me.

I think it was a few weeks ago when I fell for him.  
I realized how nice he was to me, how he hadn't hurt me or done anything to me unless I deserved it. He even gave me pills when I was sick from the alcohol he gave me. And he's handsome, his face is like an angel, and one day he came downstairs with no shirt, and it was heaven. But it's his kindness, his strength that attracts me. I'll behave better for him, I swear I will. No matter what the cost. I look at Tyler, and I can't help but feel jealous. Tyler is the one who gets to feel and see Ethan's strength, see his rage, feel his hands. Tyler is my only competition for Ethan's affection, and I will not lose. 

I told him today.  
Ethan had just gotten done with Tyler, who had passed out after having three teeth ripped out and two fingernails removed. I had to wait for Ethan to look at me, I didn't want to speak out of turn. I looked at his chest until he noticed.  
"What is it Mark?" I was nervous, I didn't say anything. I was scared that he would get angry if I told him, I was useless garbage compared to him. He grew impatient.  
"Look at me and speak, now." I looked up at his beautiful face, he had a speck of blood on his cheek but it made his eyes pop. He just looked at me, blankly, but I knew that somewhere deep in those silver pools he cared for me, that he loved me too, I just had to tell him.  
"I love you.." my voice was quite and raspy, my words cracking slightly. I hung my head down, ashamed of myself for being so brash, awaiting a slap or a punch or a stab. But it never came. Instead, he placed his hand on my cheek and moved my face to look at him. He smiled at me, and it was as though I was seeing light for the first time.  
"I don't think you do Mark." He moved his hand away, and my face was cold. "I think you're trying to trick me." I could feel my heart breaking, how did he not understand?  
"Let me prove it too you, let me prove my love for you, please!" I was in tears, begging him to let me show him my love.  
"We'll see." And with that, he left.

Every day, Ethan came in, teaching Tyler his lessons. Everyday I asked him to let me prove my love. Everyday he smiled at me and held my face and told me soon.  
Until one day, when he finally agreed.  
"We have a new friend coming in to play with us! Aren't y'all excited?" He shook around the unconscious Tyler's head, while I just looked at my love curiously. Someone else was coming? Why did he need someone else, was I not good enough for him? My heart nearly shattered at the thought.  
"Mark, do you still want to prove your love to me?" His voice was quiet, he was standing in front of me but not looking at me, he was looking somewhere behind me.  
"Of course I do, I'd do anything for you, you name it I'll do it-" he held up a hand to cease my rambling, and turned his gaze to Tyler.  
"We need somewhere for our new friend to stay, but we have no room. Someone has to go. Do you understand?" He looked me in the eyes, and it took me a minute to understand what he was asking me to do.  
"You want me to kill Tyler?" I couldn't, didn't want to believe what was being asked of me. To take a life, especially my friends, but when I looked at Ethan I couldn't think about it, if he needed me to do it, it must have been the right thing to do.  
"You do love me, don't you Mark?"  
"More than life itself." He unbuckled me from my seat and helped me to stand, it had been so long since I'd stood that my knees buckled a few times, but Ethan stood beside me and helped me to stand up. He was so nice to me. He walked to Tyler and slapped him in the face with enough force to wake him up. Ethan then walked back over to me and placed a knife in my hand.  
"Prove it."

 

I walked into the office where Ethan asked me to meet him, petting Chica who greeted me at the door. Ethan had said that he had found something of Marks that was addressed to me, a letter maybe? I hope so, anything to let me know he didn't hate me. I felt awful about the way we split at Cringmas, both of us were upset about all the septiplier crap, and we said something's that weren't too nice. I blame myself, I shouldn't have pushed him so much about it. And now, he's gone. I never got to apologize, he was one of my best friends and now, now he's gone.  
"I'm glad you could come here Jack, it's been really hard doing this stuff by myself, so it's nice to have someone else around," Ethan appeared out of fooking nowhere, which startled me at first. But then I saw that he was near tears, so instead of lecturing him I just gave him a hug, it must have been a rough few months on him.  
"Of course, I'm happy to help ye. Anything you need me to do for ye?"  
"There's a box of stuff in the basement that I can't lift, do you think you could get it for me?" His voice sounded off, distant and cold, but I brushed it off as him being upset.  
"Of course," and with that I headed downstairs.  
It was dark and I could barely see, but I could make out a figure standing in the middle of the room. I froze in my tracks, couldn't believe what I was seeing. It couldn't be real.  
"M-Mark? Oh my god, Mark!" I ran to him and hugged him, rambling into his chest about how much I had missed him, how worried everybody was. I looked up and noticed the blood and scars on his face. "Mark, what happened to your face?" I reached up and ran my fingers over the scars. Then I noticed the contents of the room, chairs with shackles and a tray of knives and surgical equipment, and blood, so much blood everywhere. And in the corner of the room slumped against a wall-  
"Oh my god, Tyler?!?" I ran over the man, but it was obvious that he had been dead for sometime.  
"Oh my god Mark we have to get out of here-" I turn around but freeze as a needle is stabbed into my neck. The last thing I see is Mark standing in fron of me with Ethan behind him.

"Very good Mark, you're so smart," my heart swelled at his praise. He put his hand on my cheek and then left me to begin preparing. I remember, back when I thought Jack was good. Maybe we can fix him. Maybe Ethan will let him live. But until then, I need to get ready to begin Jack's lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> Tips are always welcome, might make this a two parter.


End file.
